Puffy Paws Pet Salon
by Clone-Eden
Summary: Meryl's dead. Vash is depressed. Knives is bored. So what now? How about starting a pet salon in the middle of nowhere! Knives Dogs Craziness! Rated T for language


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or the Puffy Paws Pet Salon. I prefer cats anyway.

C-E: A long LONG time ago in a place far FAR away, I used to write without mutiple year hiatus. HOWEVER, much to the dismay of the people who might read this I'M BACK. And with more absurd ideas to stick the Trigun characters into. THIS time I've gone off the deep end I'm sure. But now, enjoy my own little world of amusement I call my brain.

**Puffy Paws Pet Salon**

**Chapter One  
Inspiration From the Strangest Place  
**

((((Start))))

Death.

In so many ways a release from the tribulations and sorrows of a worn-out life. But what of those whose life brimmed with happiness and peace? What about the the people they leave behind? They say when you die you go to a better place, but is paradise better without your loved ones? Perhaps death was like the desert, vast and peaceful yet dry and lonely...

Vash wiped the tears from his eyes, hunched over the table opposite the window. He knew watching the suns set and rise always made him introspective and moody but after Meryl's death the effect seemed to be multiplied a thousand times. He sighed leaning further into the table and resting his head in folded arms. Despite emptying his mind, the tears still trailed down his cheeks...

_Click._

Blinding light filled his moist vision, making him jump and blink at the dark figure in the doorway. Vash smiled desperately rubbing his eyes to hide the tears and puffiness.

"Good morning Knives," he whimpered. "Um, if you're hungry there's bacon in the fridge." He shifted his face from his brother as the twin searched said appliance.

Vash sighed, hunching back into the table as Knives sat down with a plate of bacon and ham.

Bark!

Vash's head shot up and eyes snapped to the window where bright, round, brown eyes, covered with matted hair, peered through the glass. Large pink tounge lolled out over pale white teeth. Light brown, matted fur covered lithe tight muscles ending at the long black knob of wagging tail. Pointed ears perked toward Knives and his plate of meat as the fork clinked against the glazed clay.

Vash opened his mouth in a wide smile and jumped up, throwing the chair across the room, scurrying to the door. Knives paused glancing at the empty spot with a bemused eyebrow arched.

_thud thud thud thudthudthudTHUDTHUD skiff_

Knives whipped his platinum crested head to the window where Vash hauled the mutt from the window squealed as the dog twisted around and covered his face with saliva.

Knives blanched, "... that's disgusting..." He pushed his plate away and departed from his chair.

_SLAM_

"KNIVES I FOUND A DOGGY!!"

The twin shot up the stairs, tripping on the fourteenth step and tumbling back down, cursing as his brother stumbled over with the dog clutched in his arms.

"Knives, how many times do I have to tell you not to run up the stairs!" Vash said momentarily worried, " Anyway! Look a doggy!" He thrust the mutt at Knives' face as it let out a deep throated bark.

"That's fascinating Vash..." Knives said, trying to twist himself into a _comfortable_ position. "But did it ever occur to you that it may be covered in disease ridden parasites or have indescribable illnesses that we might contract and die horrible deaths from??"

Vash smiled as he let the dog go and kneeled down, ruffling it's back. "Awww, he's a _good doggy! Yes he is! _All he needs a bath, a little trim, and some _wuuuuuuv_!!"

Knives growled.

"_Once a pet dies you have to get another one huh?_" he muttered, standing up.

"What?" Vash asked, looking up at his brother.

"Nothing." Knives patted dirt from his sweats and headed up the stairs. He paused at the top as Vash's laughs grew strangely quiet... Which meant one of two things...

1. He's gone depressed and is crying again or

2. He's contemplating a ridiculously stupid idea.

Oh _GOD_ please not the latter...

"Knives, I've decided..." DAMMIT!

Vash jumps, eyes shining and chest puffed out in determination. "I want to start a pet salon!"

Knives shook, half-laughing, half-crying. He slowly turned casting a pitiful glare down the stairs. "no... please god no. Don't I have enough to deal with with your _incessant _badgering and peace-loving sermons!! Then your stupid spider bride dies and you get all weepy,_ 'Oh Knives how will I live without her?'_ **I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!** When will you learn that we are incompatible with these scum-sucking parasites!! _NOTHING_ we do will be accepted by them and no matter WHAT we do, humans will REMAIN incompetent. We might as well just sit in a corner jabbing _**PENCILS INTO OUR BRAINS AND WIGGLING THEM AROUND UNTIL OUR IQ EQUALS THEIRS!!**_"

Vash blinked at Knives, who ended the rant two huffing inches from his face.

Vash frowned, "You got off topic. Is that a no or not?"

Knives draped an arm over his brother's shoulder and leaned into the twin. "I hate you, you know that..." he muttered into his brother's t-shirt. Vash pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"I know but thanks anyway Knives. You've stayed with me so long and even though I've been so stupid..." Vash shoved his listless brother with both hands planted firmly on the sagging, defeated shoulders. "You were always so supportive and helped me through my toughest times... Knives, I need you to keep standing by my side." Vash squeezed the relaxed muscle as his vision began to moisten so that he missed Knives' eyes roll. "And I promise to never leave you alone either. _**KNIVES I LOVE YOU!!**_" he finished, pulling his brother into a tight hug, knocking the air from his twin.

Knives sighed, as he felt his shoulder moisten. He patted his brother's back that shook with overflowing emotions.

_CRASH. laplaplaplap._

Knives strained to look towards the where the mutt gobbled the rest of his breakfast. "STUPID DOG!!"

Vash giggled into Knives' shoulder, which prompted Knives to shove him away and drag the dog away from the cracked plate.

Scarred hand wiped his tears and dog bounded over to licked up the rest. "Alright Meeples!! Let's get you washed up!! You'll be our mascot! C'mon boy! Bath!!" He ran up the stairs with muffle slaps off bare feet on rugged stairs, dog in tow.

Knives growled, running relieved hand through his short hair. Since living with Vash, he stopped spiking it but still preferred it short. He tossed the broken plate in the trash and wiped up the tear stains on the table. For two months, Vash hasn't moved from this table. Two months since her death and his depression started...

Knives stopped wiping and focused on the sound of running water and bubbling laughter coming from upstairs...

He clenched the towel until red sprouted from where his nails dug and breathed heavily with suppressed anger...

dammit... DAMMIT!! How come Vash has to be SO dependent on the love of other creatures?? Rem. This spider lady. And now, after such a crippling depression, this DOG. All the time, Knives stood in the corner, offering his love and affection... It's not his fault that their ideals differ so radically...

Knives tossed the towel in the sink and huddled over chromed basin, sighing. "Love me, huh? ... I'm the one abandoning my ways to make you happy..."

_Knock Knock Knock._

Knives looked towards the door contemplating if he should kill what's on the other side, before shaking his head and walking to the noise. The door swung open to a timid brown-headed child with an empty leash. Small, soft mouth parted in trembling fear as Knives loomed over him, glaring.

"What?" the plant growled making the child flinch. If he couldn't kill them, might as well scare them to death.

"umm- my do- my dog" the child stammered, trembling. "My dog is- he ran away. I think he's- I saw him- have you-"

Knives huffed, hefting the ball of nervousness by the belt and carrying upstairs like baggage.

He threw open the bathroom door and placed the kid down, who crumpled to the floor in silent tears. Vash stared at the child and then to Knives. The former gunman's face shifted from confused to accusing, respectively.

Knives shook his head, placing a hand on the child's head and gently turning it to the mound of now perfectly trimmed and dried hair. "That yours?"

Bark!

"SPOT!!" the child launched himself at the mutt and threw frail arms around lean neck. "I've missed you! You shouldn't run away like that! Oh!! Look how good you look!" The kid turned to Vash how stood up, patting loose brown hair from dirty pj bottoms. "Did you cut his hair?"

Vash smiled. "Yup!! And if you need it cut again come back! Since you were my first customer I'll give you a special life-time discount of free!" he said popping up a thumbs-up.

The child smiled. "Thank you!! I tell everyone about you!! Let's go Spot! Mom made sandwhiches for breakfast! Thank you and bye!!"

Vash waved at the child as he bounded down the hall and stairs and turned to his brother, smiling brightly. Knives sighed, cleaning the tub of hair as Vash chuckled picking up towels.

"I'm surprised you helped the kid Knives! I thought you would've scared him off not bring him in! Still..." Vash paused, placing damp towels in the sink. "I'm kinda sad the dog left..." He spun around smiling brightly at Knives, tossing a pile of matted hair into the trash.

Knives huffed, wiping stray hairs from his hands. "It's just a dog... And when you become a groomer, you'll see many more..."

Knives smirked as he heard Vash jump behind him and spin around to grab him in a bear hug. "You mean you'll help me??"

"Sure," Knives choked out as Vash chuckled, letting up on the strength. He stepped aside and thrust a finger into the air defiantly.

"FIRST!! I must find a building! Come on Knives! Don't just stand there! We gotta get ready!" he finished, bounding away happily.

Knives stood in the bathroom as the front door slammed shut.

He growled, dropping his head and rubbed pounding temples. "Oh god... What have I done?"

((((End))))

C-E: A little sluggish but that's what you get when you shake the rust off! I like it and I've got LOTS of stuff to do with it! Vash and Knives came out more comical than usual but I like it! And Knives is funny when he's brooding over his relationship with Vash! Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
